Tonight
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: And every night I miss you.. Satisfied, Itachi pulled away and kept his brother close to him. His chin ontop of raven spikes as he smirked to himself. ‘...goodnight, Otouto..’ songfic/oneshot-lime ItaxSasu


**Tonight - -**

_artist: FM Static._

__

- - - x - - -

I wish you were here with me,

_Tonight_

_- - - x - - -_

He was tiny.. If not, the smallest creature that Itachi had ever seen. His innocence was locked away in his tiny eyes which now deemed closed and overcome with lack of energy and strength. So, Itachi had held him to his chest, small hands fisted in his shirt - Itachi wouldn't of had it any other way.

A small gurgle escaped parted baby lips, and a small bit of drool fell onto the duvet beneath the babies tiny body, but Itachi didn't mind that it was his sheets being dirtied; because it was his little brother doing it. Whatever Sasuke did.. Itachi didn't mind, as long as he was there to see it.

His hands caged the small baby from rolling or escaping him, but he doubted Sasuke would try to escape him, because he always called for Itachi to be there.. and Itachi would always show up for his brother. Just for his brother.

Red eyes watched closed ones. They watched the way the small fists on his shirt tried to pull him closer; seeking warmth that only Itachi could give him. Itachi shuffled closer to his baby brother and smiled softly as the baby gurgled happily in his sleep. Tiny feet shifted against Itachi's knees but he didn't pay attention to them.. only on that beautiful baby face Sasuke had..

_- - - x - - -_

_I remember the days we spent together,_

_were not enough, it used to feel like dreaming_

_Except we always woke up,_

_Never thought not having you here now_

_Would hurt so much__.._

_- - - x - - -_

Sasuke let his hands fall to his sides, his back against the tree trunk as he caught his breath. For the fifth time, fifth time he had missed his target. Cursing under his breath Sasuke stoop up and looked around, grabbing the kunai from the tree with ease and stepping toward the large log he had put out to stop him from moving purposely forward. To stop him from cheating himself.

Closing one of his eyes he focus merely on the target. The target was his goal. He blocked out the sounds around him and focused entirely on the target. His legs shook with anticipation. His fingers curled around the kunai as he threw it.

'No!' He yelled, falling onto his knees and growling loudly. 'That's not fair! I didn't even.. I concentrated fully on that target...' Sasuke's voice trailed off as he dropped his head and looked at the dirt beneath him. He sighed loudly and stood up, taking a shuriken from his pocket and sighing.

'How can you be sure you're concentrating, Sasuke?' Sasuke turned at the deep voice of his brother and he frowned. Itachi stepped toward him with an amused smirk at his brother's frantic tries of hitting a simple target. He shook his head and stood beside his brother. 'Your concentration is off because you're shaking.. You're focusing all on the target, you shouldn't. Do not think about the target. Regardless of what I've told you before.. You need to focus on the target being someone.. someone who's hurt a person close to you.. Surely you can do something simple as that, ne?'

Sasuke nodded softly, and rose his hand, Itachi tutted softly. 'Lower your arm a little, Otouto. You're not going to punch something.'

'Ni-san..' Sasuke whimpered softly. 'I can't do it.. no matter what I do - I can't... I can't even hit a simple target...' He whispered, throwing the shuriken on the floor in a childish huff and turning to walk away. Itachi held his elbow and pulled him back.

'Otouto..' He warned in a soft voice. Sasuke turned and looked into gentle black eyes. He turned away and resisted the urge to look bad at his brother's dissapointed face. 'If I can do it.. so can you... Stop pitying yourself.. and just.. Concentrate..'

Itachi leant down, removing his hand from Sasuke's elbow and pulling the shuriken from the dirt, placing it between Sasuke's fingers and allowing one of the sharp points to cut the younger boy's palm. A small wince was the warning as Itachi softened the grip.

'I am the person you are trying to protect.. Imagine this, Sasuke.. it will help.. Father did the same to me..' Itachi whispered softly, soothing his younger brother. Sasuke nodded weakly, 'I am the person you are protecting.. this target is somebody who could possibly kill me.. I am your most important person, Sasuke.. you must protect me.. if you do not hit that target - then it proves to me that I am not your most important person.. Now, Otouto.. Show me..'

Sasuke's fingers shook with fear. What if he didn't hit the target? Would Itachi hate him? - He shook his head desperately and clutched the shuriken between his fingers, then let it go with a gentle flick of his wrist. Eyes closed quickly, not daring to look up..

..He knew he'd missed.. He could practically feel it..

'Ni-san..' He whispered, but was cut of as Itachi's hand rested on his shoulder.

'Well done, little brother..' Sasuke's eyes opened toward Itachi, who was staring at the tree with a small smirk. Sasuke followed his gaze and saw the shuriken sticking out of the tree, directly where his target was.

_- - - x - - -_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you.._

_- - - x - - -_

'_You're doing well little brother_..' Itachi's voice echoed through Sasuke's head as he lay uncomfortably on his bed, his hands clutching the duvet in desperation to block out the thundering sounds and the clashes of lightening.

_'..nn-.. Ni-san.. I don't - I don't.. understa-- ...hah...'_ Sasuke frowned as his eyes clenched tightly shut. Itachi.. He didn't think of his brother like this - he hadn't even realised he... he didn't even know what it meant. His stomach tingled with something he couldn't understand. His knuckles were turning white from the death grip on his duvet.

His eyes opened slowly, a crash of thunder sent him yelping loudly and darting out of his bed and out of his room. His entire body shook with fear. His first choice was for Itachi. It always was. He scratched at the shoji screen, whimpering softly as he heard the rustle of sheets.

Itachi had gotten off of his bed and a small smirk was on his lips, his yukata was open as he sat up and extended his hand for his brother, who opened the screen slowly, eyes searching for Itachi. When the younger found his brother he ran toward him and buried himself in Itachi's chest.

Itachi's arms caged Sasuke and pulled him back. Itachi rested on his back as Sasuke pressed his hands to Itachi's chest, watching Itachi bring one hand up behind his own head and rest his head down on it; his other hand lay around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke watched Itachi's hair fall over the pillow and he smiled softly as he closed his eyes, not needing the warmth of the duvet when he had Itachi's body warmth to keep him close.. safe..

'Thank you Ni-san..' Sasuke whispered softly, nuzzling against his brother's chest and shutting his eyes tighter as Itachi's chin rested ontop of his head. The hand around his waist tightened momentarily and then released it's grip.

'Sasuke..' Itachi said softly, opening his eyes and looking down at his brother. Sasuke's eyes remained closed as he nodded against a pale chest. Replying to Itachi silently. 'You're getting older now..' The older whispered softly, stroking Sasuke's back and letting his hand slowly pull the fabric of the younger boy's yukata up.

Sasuke gulped slightly and opened his eyes, looking warily at his older brother. Itachi's eyes stared back at him, calm and relaxed; swirling with something else Sasuke couldn't name. Maybe it was best he didn't anyway.

Itachi slowly stroked the skin of Sasuke's legs, leaning his face down to Sasuke's and gently brushing his nose against the smaller one. Sasuke shivered slightly as Itachi pushed further down and brushed their lips together.

'..never let anybody tell you anything different Sasuke,' He whispered, brushing their lips again - not exactly kissing, but just a small innocent touch. Sasuke glanced at Itachi with narrowed, confused eyes.

'..'niki.. I don't.. understand?'

Itachi chuckled softly, 'Of course you don't, Otouto.. I'm sorry..' He whispered, finally pushing his lips over Sasuke's to silence him, to show him.. to just tell himself he was there. That he wasn't dreaming. That.. he finally had Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitantly pushed his lips back to Itachi's, uncertain of what to do, but trying his hardest to impress his brother. Itachi smirked against his lips and slowly ran his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke parted his lips, ready to pull away but stopped as Itachi's tongue let itself through Sasuke's lips and attacked his own.

Sasuke's stomach flipped slightly, a feeling he got whenever Itachi promised to spend a day with him. A feeling he always got with Itachi.

Slowly, he wrapped his tongue around Itachi's and hesitantly allowed Itachi to do what he wanted.

Satisfied, Itachi pulled away and kept his brother close to him. His chin ontop of raven spikes as he smirked to himself. '...goodnight, Otouto..'

Sasuke nodded slowly and closed his eyes, breathing in Itachi's scent. 'Goodnight Ni-san.'

_- - - x - - -_

I can just look up

_And know the stars are_

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

_- - - x - - -_

It was still there. Of course it was. It would always be there. It wasn't able to fade away, it contained.. something.. to make it stay. Something that yearned inside of Sasuke and let his insides melt because of it.

It contained power. So much of it.

Orochimaru's hands drifted down his stomach, his tongue dipped innocently - if the word could even be used for the man - into Sasuke's navel, sucking and nipping the edges of the skin and running his hands finally to the spot he wanted to pay most of his attention to.

Satin sheets and a moonlit room were apparently perfect. But, Sasuke was on his back on satin sheets, clutching them desperately as Orochimaru's tongue flicked down his member, teasing him and luring him forward. The moon shone on Orochimaru's face, and.. Sasuke wished it didn't. He told himself that he was here for power, only power.

But Orochimaru had something Sasuke didn't have.. Information of his brother's whereabouts. Information on how the Uchiha was doing - not that he cared. He had information on Itachi's next missions and next hiding spots.

Orochimaru had more of Itachi then Sasuke ever would. So Sasuke came to him, in hope to see his brother. To stop the memories and start the nightmares. Because that's how it worked in an Uchiha's life.

Memories of love and devotion, and then the upcoming meeting brings nightmares. Questions. So many things.. Sasuke could handle it. Couldn't he?

Arching his back, he gripped desperately onto Orochimaru's hair and pulled the man up to capture their lips in a sealed kiss. Orochimaru replaced his lips with his hands and gave a gentle hum into Sasuke's parted lips.

That's how it started, and how it ended. Everyday. All because of one person Sasuke imagined Orochimaru was. Just to make it that smallest.. bit.. easier.

Just one person.

_'Itachi..'_

_- - - x - - -_

I wish you were here with me,

_Tonight_.

* * *

**AN:** My first ItaSasu since Hallowe'en. Hope you enjoyed.  
Review?


End file.
